


just for this moment (as long as your mine)

by spacecleavage



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Happy Ending, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 15:09:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8921902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacecleavage/pseuds/spacecleavage
Summary: Prompt:- “"i really don't wanna go home for the holiday's and hey look this study just popped up where i have to stay somewhere for a week and in return i get 10k?? awesome!... wait, what do you mean it's a couple thing!! shit random acquaintance/old friend, i know you hate the holidays too and you should do this with me and we can split the 10k"





	

**Author's Note:**

> for edmundblake
> 
> Note:- I hope you enjoy the fic sweetheart! Happy Holidays darling!

Clarke tossed and turned, stretching out a bit further in her big, empty bed. It felt so empty, even though it was only a little over three weeks ago that she was considering buying something bigger. Now, it felt devoid of any warmth, devoid of anything at all.

She sighed and tried a different position, hoping that she’d finally fall sleep. A dark part of her whispered that she wasn’t going to get any sleep without him. She scrunched her nose up, knowing that it was her own fault anyway.

If there was one thing Clarke Griffin hated more than the holidays, it was actually spending time with her family during the holidays.

She tried to shake the memory away, knowing that if she started now, then she’d never get to sleep.

-Bellarke-

“Clarke, I just want you to know that, Marcus is going to be bringing his family.”

“What?!” Clarke stopped folding her clothes, the phone slipping from between her shoulders and ear.

“-arcus and I were talking and we haven’t heard from you in a while, and I know I’m not supposed to bring up the whole girlfriend/boyfriend situation, after what happened with Lexa and what happened with Finn and the whole bi thing as well.”

“Mom, Mom, I can’t… I can’t come to Christmas this year… something’s umm, something’s come up and I just can’t come.”

Bellamy Blake being the perfect idiot that he was, decided to walk through the door at that very moment. Announcing his presence as per usual, he called out to her cat, declaring his love for Magpie.

Her stupid, traitorous cat, wandered over to him, winding through his legs and almost tripping him up.

And of course, her mom managed to hear some of it. “Hey, beautiful girl, how was your day? Guess what, guess what, I love you,” which had then devolved into the baby talk as per usual.

“Who is that? Clarke, who is that?” her mom’s voice called out.

“It’s just Bellamy,” Clarke said, already dreading what her mom would now think. “I’ve gotta go, I’ll talk to you soon, love you.”

She threw a ball of rolled up socks at him, which managed to just clip his shoulder.

“You really couldn’t have chosen a better time, could you?” she groaned, flopping back on the couch and her freshly folded clothes.

“What’s up?” He looked up from her cat, a tired expression on his face. She studied his appearance a bit more closely and could see the way he dragged his feet, his boots scuffing across her polished floor boards. His shoulders were drooped and he looked like he was carrying the weight of the world on his back, similar to that Ancient Greek myth, Atlas.

It reminded her of the time they went out drinking… She’d officially gotten the job and Raven had decided that to celebrate, she’d need to do as many shots as interviews she’d gotten before the good news. It hadn’t made sense to Clarke, but she was in the mood to party, downing the four shots with no thought. The night became very blurry after that with only a few moments of clarity; wrapping her arms around Raven and not letting go, chuckling as Monty tried to explain some new design he was working on while his boyfriend attempted to distract him with little kisses along his neck and curling into Bellamy’s side as he ranted about the inaccuracies in some movie, Immortals. Without a thought it would all come tumbling back to her, the smell of his deodorant, his arm around her, his thumb caressing her hip, the warmth from it spiralling out, settling in her chest and lifting her spirits. She could hear his voice rumbling through his chest. He’d ranted for what felt like hours and some of the words had actually sunk in.

She watched as he stumbled over the rug, almost falling flat on his face.

He collapsed on the couch beside her, thankfully not landing on any of her washing. (Though it wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world if her clothes smelt a little more like Bellamy.)

“What’s up with you?”

“Nope, I asked first,”

“My mom just overheard us talking on the phone and thinks we’re dating.”

“Huh.”

“Yeah,” Clarke rolled her head around so that it was on his shoulder. “You?”

“Crap day at work, followed by the news that O isn’t coming back for the holidays.”

“Ouch,”

“Yeah,” Bellamy echoed.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, silently contemplating their lives. Clarke wondered whether Bellamy was thinking the same thing as her. If he wanted to wrap his arm around her shoulders and press a kiss to the top of her head. If he wanted to debate if they should get Indian or pizza and then decide that cooking a meal together would be better. She wanted to know if he thought about her the same way she did. The question bubbled up to her lips, but instead she muttered something else.

“Yeah, plus Mom has invited all of Marcus’s family.” Her eyes fell closed and she tried not to think about it (and failed miserably). Marcus was bearable in small doses, like a dinner once a month kind of thing, but his family? Clarke had met them at the wedding… it did not go well, to put it politely. And now her mother was having them all to Christmas… Honestly was going to suck.

Bellamy left a few hours later, after napping on her couch and petting her cat for ages. He had left her to her dark thoughts. Okay not dark but they weren’t happy ones.

Clarke tried to think of any excuse that could possibly get out of going to Christmas, but she knew it would be especially hard, especially since she had been working on Thanksgiving. She would rather have her eyes plucked out by crows, than attend this dinner. Knowing her Mom too, it would extend from just the dinner to lunch and there would be drinking and she’d have to stay the night and Clarke couldn’t handle that. No way at all.

Even just thinking about it was stressing her out too much.

Clarke grabbed her laptop and started browsing, not even sure what she was really looking for. But she definitely found it.

WANTED! VOLUNTEERS FOR STUDY! DETAILS TO FOLLOW!

She didn’t even mean to press the ad, but her old university was calling for volunteers. The reason it caught her attention was because it was advertised to start on the 22nd, and would take a week, needing volunteers to stay at the accommodation.

She found herself clicking the ‘more information’ but normally she would have just closed the tab and moved on, but the reward for doing the study was actually quite substantial. After all, $5000 for each participant was really good money.

Thinking back to her earlier conversation with Bellamy, Clarke forwarded the info to him, knowing he’d want something to distract him over Christmas too.

-Bellarke-

Clarke’s leg jerked, knocking her out of her memories. She didn’t even really want to think about it in the first place, but her mind was a traitor. And decided instead to focus on the memories swirling around her head.

-Bellarke-

“Look, I said I was sorry. I really, truly had no idea this was for couples. But hey, we still get $5000 each.” She tried to sound positive, but her body betrayed her, her shoulders drooping and her head falling back to hit the door.

Bellamy leant back on it next to her, his shoulder just brushing against hers as he let out a loud sigh.

“It’s just, Clarke, we could’ve said it was a mistake. But now we’re stuck here for a week… pretending to be a couple.”

Clarke tried to formulate a response, but, she rightly didn’t know what to say. She couldn’t say why she’d told the director that they’d been friends for years and that their relationship had only recently developed. How could she explain to Bellamy that was exactly what she wanted? How desperately she wished that it was true? That last week when he’d come over, she wished he’d wrapped her in his arms, pressed a kiss to her head and told her that they could have their own Christmas at his apartment? That the last time they’d gone out with Raven, his hand on her waist stroking softly at her skin, had been done out of affection rather than mindlessly?

“I don’t know, ok?” She tried to brush it off and forced herself over to the bed, where her bag lay, right next to his.

“I guess we’ll be sharing the same bed… again.” He mumbled the last word. She just heard it, though it was barely a whisper. She frowned at the implication; she’d never slept in a bed with Bellamy in her life. Once she’d woken up in his bed after a particularly big night out, but he swore up and down that he’d been on the couch all night.

She thought about saying something, demanding to know what he was talking about, but she realised that they were going to be stuck together for the next week and asking now would just make it as awkward as possible.

-Bellarke-

A week, it’s just one week. She had to keep telling herself that. It became a mantra, one she repeated so often it was a wonder she didn’t wake up screaming it.

It’s just one week, she’d tell herself when he held her hand and her heart skipped a beat.

It’s just one week, she’d tell herself when they were asked questions, starting with their personal history and their friendship which had ‘evolved’ into their ‘relationship’. With his arm slung over her chair, fingers brushing her arm.

It’s just one week, she’d tell herself when she sat next to him on the couch, pressed close together as they watched different movies or shows with the other couples.

It’s just one week, she’d tell herself when she woke up completely entangled with Bellamy, no matter how many times they started at opposite sides of the bed.

But it didn’t matter how many times she told herself that, her heart still raced. She could hardly breathe, her skin tingling. All because Bellamy was just touching her.

The worst part was that he took it all in stride, from the way he’d go out of his way to interlink their fingers or play with the loose stands of her hair. To the way he’d pulled her tight to him at anytime, except when they were alone.

It stung how easily he could do it. And it was more like a knife when he was so clearly unaffected by it.

-Bellarke-

Clarke could finally feel her whole body relaxing, no longer gripped by the memories. Her eyes were closed and she didn’t care about the bed being too big, too cold, or too empty.

Finally sleep, darkness with no thoughts, just sweet, sweet sleep.

Oblivion.

Then there was knocking from her front door, sounding almost like thunder rolling through her whole apartment. Magpie stretched out next to her, before determining the noise to be unworthy of waking her.

Clarke, however didn’t have that same luxury. She dragged herself out of her bed, pulling on her favourite jumper (it might not have smelt like Bellamy anymore, but she still loved it).

She wrenched the door open, ready to give the idiot a piece of her mind.

Bellamy stood there in his pajamas, scratching at the back of his neck as he nervously waited for her to open the door.

They both stared at each other, trying to decide what to say to one another.

“Is that my hoodie?” he asked softly, frowning as he studied it, clearly already sure that it was.

“I don’t know.” It came out as a mumble. “What are you doing here at…two in the morning?”

“I couldn’t sleep.”

“So you come knocking on my door and make it so I can’t either?” She scrunched up her nose and glared at him.

“I’m sorry, I just, I needed to see you.”

“Why?”

“Because I missed you, I was up all night thinking about something you said.”

“Something I said?”

“Yeah. You said that you loved me. You didn’t mean to, but I heard it and I couldn’t go another night without telling you I felt the same way.”

He stepped closer to her, his hand coming up to tuck her hair behind her hair. “I love you Clarke.”

He stared at her, gazing expectantly into her eyes.

She took a second, a single breath. She leaned forward, further into his space, so she could feel his lips on hers. “I love you too.”


End file.
